


Deal

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Counted Word Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An offer is made, a deal is struck. MasterxMoriarty. Promptfic, 100 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

"I don't do 'working together', Mr Moriarty."

"Oh Harold, Harold, Harold. Why would you think I am giving you a choice?"

"Why would you think, I need to be _given_ a choice? I'm a Time Lord with a Tardis. I can do anything I want."

"You _wanted_ to come here."

"Hmm yes. Regretting the decision now."

"And here I thought I was making an offer you cannot refuse. You disappoint me Harold."

"What if I do refuse?"

"I will burn the heart out of you."

"Both of them?"

"As many as it takes to make, you, scream."

"Deal, Mr Moriarty."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! :)


End file.
